Than The Serpents In My Arms
by JitterSG
Summary: RW/GW GW/HrG GW/SS contains incest, femmeslash and BDSM. One shot, dark fic and very explicit. Kind of AU, Voldemort has won. Please be gentle with me for my muse ran away before I finished that. Flames will be laughed at.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Believe me, if I did most of these would be canon long time ago :P**

* * *

It was dark years, those following the death of The Boy who lived. _"Spot the irony!"_ Lucius Malfoy would now and then jeer at her on his weekly visit. She would very much like to curse him once and for all, but she needed the money and he was always paying her good to satisfy and conceal all his fetishes.

Ginny's family was wiped out completely but for her and Ron and they both decided to move out of the Burrow mere days after the end of the war and Voldemort's victory. Every room was cold, silent and empty, almost haunted. She started working as a barmaid at an ill-named pub in Knockturn Alley and it wasn't long before she started taking men upstairs to the small room she rented. "_So much for keeping my virginity for Harry to take."_ she'd often think after Draco Malfoy had taken her cherry, being her first customer. Ron who'd otherwise would hunt Malfoy down to curse his sorry arse was now a mental wreck, drowning his sorrow away in Firewhiskey more often day by day. Hermione was so desperate to see him that she would even drop her disguise for him, but he was avoiding her at all costs. He didn't want anything to remind him of the world before everything turned to black.

They both always came to her after his death though. And they both sought comfort. She didn't want to take money from them but they always left gold on her table, by the fire saying they were wasting the time she could spent with customers. Ron would usually just sit by her, hand in hand, his head lying on her stomach, crying his eyes out for all that was and could have been and that will never be again and all she could do was hug him tight and whisper him soothing words until he fell asleep. Hermione on the other hand wished to talk. She sat there in her black-haired man disguise and went on and on about everything.

In the years to follow she'd often think back to the night that they found out about Hagrid's death; a group of wizards in the Resistance were caught and executed, their half-giant friend being one of them. It was late in the evening when Ginny was looking out of the window, behind the heavy but tattered curtain. "You have to leave," she said to the disguised Hermione, "someone's coming". She heard a pop just in time before the door opened and a dark hooded figure entered her room. The hood was not weird; many of the nobles and aristocrats didn't wish for the world to know they spent their nights with cheap hookers. Ginny assumed her seductress pose, lying back on the wall, one hand crossed on her chest the other playing with a loose hair strand.

"I hear you accept men in your quarters" sounded a deep voice from under the hood. That voice! Ginny knew she'd heard it before but just couldn't put her finger on it.

"If they pay me" she said in her best slutty voice. The stranger nodded. "Of course." he said and opened his hand. "And what about these?" Ginny observed the contents of his palm. Goblin rope and what seemed like nipple clamps. She bit her lip and smiled playfully. "It'll cost you extra."

The stranger threw a satchel of gold on the floor and Ginny's eyes went round like marbles. She'd never seen so much gold in one take and the stranger apparently knew that, for he laughed when she nodded and removed her robe. The man then tied her hands, each in a loop of goblin rope, then together and then on the bed's head as if he was afraid she would escape. He took the nipple clamps and attached one on each tit telling her as he did so, that those were magic clamps and the pressure would grow bigger minute by minute. Ginny wouldn't mind, she wasn't much into BDSM but for that amount of gold she'd even accept whipping. It was better than being Voldemort's odalisque for free anyway. The stranger oddly enough, seemed not to be much into foreplay and after having her suck on his cock for a while he proceeded into penetrating her. At the moment he was plunging in her, his hood fell off and Ginny saw that the stranger was none other than her old Potions Professor, Severus Snape. She gasped as she felt his dick ravaging her and as the clamps kept pressuring her nipples. Ginny never could finish unless something was touching her clit and now she was desperate to touch it, but the rope ensured she stood put. Snape was grinning wildly in her face telling her about all those years she was in his class and was giving him meaningful looks and how he longed to fuck her eyes out. Ginny was flabbergasted; "_What is the old goat talking about? What looks? Oh what the hell...he's paying good..Oh good Merlin and he's cocking me good as well_!" her mind started fogging with her upcoming climax when Snape suddenly turned her around and stuck his dick in her ass. Ginny yelped. It wasn't the first time she was taking it in the ass but she usually had some lubrication before and Snape's dick was very thick and long. The pain from her ass combined with the pain on her tits drove her mad and her orgasm blazed through her leaving her in a dazzled and fatigued state. After several thrusts, Snape came as well filling her back door with his seed. Without a word he stood up and got dressed, leaving her covered with sperm and still tied up. Before wearing his hood again he told her the rope would fall off as soon as the clamps come out as well and then he disappeared into the night. It was well past midnight when she heard a feint knock on the door and answered to see an unshaven Ron, his breath foul with the smell of Firewhiskey. "_He found out about Hagrid_" she thought.

"You heard." he said when he saw her teary eyes and she nodded. They stared at each other for a few moments before Ron hugged her tight and kissed her lips. "Don't leave me sleep alone tonight." It wasn't a plead. It was a demand. Before they knew they were rolling on the floor like animals, tearing each other clothes off. Her brother was sucking on her small breasts like a starving infant and she felt as if she was floating. She knew what they did -what they were still doing- was wrong but she also didn't want to stay alone. She allowed her brother to lick her cunt and stick his fingers in it until she came violently and she allowed him to bury himself in her pussy and fuck her hard, again and again and every time he was finishing in her it felt like a drug, it made some of the pain go away, even though they were both bruised and scratched in the process of their furious lovemaking. It was almost the break of dawn when they stopped and he fell asleep by her, like he always did when she sighed deeply "Oh Ron... What did they do to us?"

* * *

Ginny had never fucked a woman although she's been bi-curious since she was very young. Her brothers always did a messy job of hiding their porn and it was a wonder that she wasn't a full-time lesbian after reading all those magazines. That, however, was good because the Deatheaters apart from hunting down muggleborns and muggle friends, they also hunted down homosexuals. Most of them of course fucked each other in secret or some, like Lucius Malfoy, resorted to cheap prostitutes like Ginny Weasley, to satisfy their needs with sex toys. They knew that their secret was safe with some extra coin and they could always keep their "equipment" in the whore's room.

It was a very calm night when, sick from all the hide and seek with Ron, Hermione ended up once again at Ginny's doorstep, her eyes red and puffy and her polymorph as a black haired man abandoned. She didn't speak, she just cried as she stumbled inside and locked her lips on Ginny's, her hands anxious and clumsy, searching for her small breasts and removing her clothes at the same time. The redhead was taken aback but played along. "What are you doing?" she asked quietly, not angry but afraid and curious for there was not a person in the world, magical or muggle, straighter than Hermione Granger. However, it wasn't homosexuality that led her to Ginny, but the desperate need to love and be loved and feel the warm comfort of a lover's arms. "Love me." she desperately cried and Ginny obliged and kissed her passionately back, slowly making her recline on the bed. Hermione shivered as Ginny's lips traveled on her body, whispering coos of love, still crying for her world that had so suddenly collapsed. Her perfect little future that included a wedding to the brother of the woman who was now eating her bushy cunt. A future that included a baby that no one but her knew it existed before a hex on the stomach from a deatheater ceased the existence of him or her before she even could tell its father.

Ginny hands were dexterous and worked small wonders in Hermione's pussy. Her pretty mouth, almost as red as her hair was working fast on her friend's clitoris, soothing her pain away until she came with a cry and lay there panting. Ginny was about to let her sleep but Hermione pulled her close and kissed her again, her big hand, so unlike Ginny's tiny ones, searching between Ginny's legs. Clumsily, Hermione started to re-enact what Ginny had done to her, following an invisible trail from Ginny's lips to her toes and back to her bald pussy. The suckling noises she made, Ginny thought, were one of the prettiest things she had heard. When Ginny was almost there, Hermione stuck two fingers in her cunt and one more in her arse making her delirious with desire and pleasure. Recovering from her orgasm, Ginny reached under the bed and unwrapped a long package. She kissed Hermione gently and whispered "I so want to fuck you again." She nodded and Ginny took out Lucius's toy: a double sided long and thick rubber penis, especially made to penetrate two people simultaneously. "Don't worry, I sterilize it after every use" Ginny whispered when she saw Hermione's cautious look and then entered the dildo slowly in her friend, before climbing on top of her, putting the other side in her own pussy. The feeling of using this with her childhood friend made her feel less disgusting and cheap than when she was using it to satisfy the dark lord's lapdog's fetishes. The loving look in Hermione's face was a good compensation for whatever she's been through so far. The were still making love when they heard a knock on the door. Ginny climbed off Hermione and apologized, then wore a robe that mostly revealed her body rather than concealing it and answered as Hermione was covering herself under the bedsheets.

It was Ron on the door, who walked inside without looking in once and stuck Ginny on the wall kissing her forcefully despite Ginny shoving him away. The pained cry from the bed though made him turn his head and he saw Hermione there, naked and flushed with a look of despair and complaint on her face. She collapsed there on the floor and started crying and he just stood there, no longer running away, at long last gathering his guts to stay and talk to the woman he really loved, but all Hermione was mumbling was "_why_?". Soon though her pained whispers were turned into loud cries of rage. "I was pregnant you fucking bastard! But you never even thought about me, it was always about _your _needs, but what about _my _needs?" she wailed as she took out her wand and threw hexes at him coming closer and closer until she reached a stunned Ron and fell apart in his arms crying, at long last in his arms after all that time of being apart. Perhaps now everything was going to be alright. Slowly, Ginny approached the two of them and put her arms around them both, they hugged like that until the break of dawn. A new day was beginning.

* * *

**OK, I know the ending is LAME LAME LAME but I broke my head to find something better and I just can't. My porn muse has turned her back to me TT. If anyone feels like helping me with a smotth conclusion I'll be glad to receive the aid**


End file.
